multiverso doctor who, tan romantico como siempre
by jer35mx
Summary: esperando un momento, el doctor llega y cambia todo, cr bbc
1. Chapter 1 tan romantico como siempre

multiverso doctor who, cr bbc, posibles spoilers

el doctor who acaba de recoger a su acompañante humana martha, de la capital inglesa, sorprendiéndola en el parque en la celebración del equinoccio, le dice "ah, las conglomeraciones de terrícolas, ¿traes una manzana acaramelada?", ella dice "bueno, lo que esperamos es ver el sol salir en cierta posición, vera, a esta latitud y longitud la salida del sol debe ser 30 grados ascendente y es la fecha de ...", el le dice "si, si, ahora, ¿te gustaría ir a ver la tierra sin la luna?", ella observa la obscuridad todavía sin luz o brillo alguno sentada como estaba considerando la pregunta, siente mas que ve que el doctor se sienta y, obviamente, pone una pierna con la rodilla alzada y doblada, dice "¿solo para ver?, olvidé que pregunté", el doctor hace un breve movimiento de ojos para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, con la cabeza dirigida hacia el firmamento, ella continúa "bueno, si podemos volver al punto temporal de la salida del sol, ...", el doctor dice "absolutamente", se levanta limpiándose las manos descuidadamente, continua "¿vamos?", ella se levanta y empiezan a caminar; en la tardis, el doctor dice moviendo las palancas y apretando botones, "hay que ajustar los millones de años de movimiento temporal", martha le dice "mmm, quizás le parezca capcioso, pero la falta de luna, ¿le afecta a sus cálculos?", "martha, ¿has estado leyendo artículos científicos y viendo documentales?", ella dice indignada "¡estaba esperando la salida del sol en el día del equinoccio de primavera!", el doctor intenta explicar, "bien, si retrocedemos 40 meses, o sea 3 años y cuatro meses, el planeta, en este punto espacial, se encontrará sin afectación planetaria, si lo retrocedemos 1 año va a estar el planeta teóricamente, pero aún así el sistema planetario guiado por el sol se habrá movido, así que si el motor de la tardis temporal se topa con la singularidad planetaria", se voltea, "de cualquier planeta, se", continúa como viendo la pantalla y moviendo una palanca "mmm, forzara un poco, si no hay singularidad espacial solo tendrá que resistir las olas normales de singularidad temporal;", cambia de ver algo a ver otra cosa, "la tardis se moverá y continuara moviendo en el espacio tridimensional", voltea de nuevo los ojos, ella le esta viendo, ahora martha le ve a los ojos, el doctor como muchas veces pone una media sonrisa "hacia un punto espacial indicado", vuelve a mirar hacia donde miraba "del mismo modo, evitando calculadamente chocar con este u otro", duda un poco, "objeto espacial", da vueltas a una manivela, "es un viaje emocionante en el espacio y el tiempo", termina y se voltea hacia martha "bien, ¿hacía mucho frío?", martha se toca con las palmas cruzando los brazos su chamarra de cuero.

en una isla a obscuras, se aparece una cabina telefónica en un patiecito intermedio de un estacionamiento con un callejón y un vecindario de casas donde la luz se filtraba solo de rendijas entre las ventanas, en la cabina telefónica se abre y se desliza una puerta, un par de personas sale y se escucha un platicar de un hombre, dice "pero la producción de señal televisada de la luna se convirtió en una especie de problema de conciencias, y de ahí que se movió hasta ponerla detrás de el planeta marte", la voz de la mujer dice "¿pero de ahí?, ¿se mueve de tal manera que quede detrás de el planeta?", el doctor who observa los alrededores "bien, unos trescientos años en el futuro, ¿ves la falta de vehículos en el estacionamiento?", la mujer contesta "¿y eso significa que, precisamente", el hombre alza su mirada y le ve, duda unos momentos y dice "mmmm, bien, ahora lo importante es dirigirnos a un centro de alimentos de bosque", martha alza los hombros, se abre el cierre de su chaqueta y mira al firmamento, a pesar de estar en un obvio punto de ciudad, en el cielo nocturno brillan las estrellas, miriadas y miriadas de ellas, ve que en un cruce el doctor who le espera señalando el camino a seguir, ella siente aun calor, se quita la chamarra y se la anuda alrededor de la cintura, camina, *como siempre, quizás estoy a cuadras de mi casa pero me comportó como si estuviera en algún planeta remoto donde puedo andar sin importar nada, ¿cientos de años en el futuro?, bueno*, alcanza la esquina para cambiar de dirección, ve una serie de edificios altisimos pero obscuros y vehículos aéreos que siguen una especie de ruta en el aire, *estos vehículos brillan, pero sin brillar*, voltea, obscuridad, voltea, los edificios y los vehículos brillantes, el doctor con las manos apoyadas en la cintura con las piernas bien asentadas al suelo, viendo lo mismo que ella, ella continúa caminando, lo alcanza, el doctor dice "fosforescencia, musgos y algas, modificaron todo el ambiente costero, ahora de aquí se abastece mas al sur", ella observa los edificios, ve que los vehículos parten de las azoteas, ella pregunta "¿hay escaleras, puertas de empleados, entradas de desechos?", el doctor pone su sonrisa de mueca, voltea a verla y con los ojos abiertos los abre mas y dice "emocionante, ¿verdad?, se ven las estrellas detrás de los vehículos", se voltea y se queda mirando de nuevo.

martha se resigna, como espero, la mejor opción de el doctor era; el doctor saca de repente la cabeza de el hoyo de alcantarilla y le pregunta "¿vienes?", martha se fija en la escalerilla y comienza el descenso; en los canales el doctor le dice "¿y bien, ustedes esperaban el equinoccio de primavera para ver una figura, cumplir un significado?", martha ve su figura por detrás, *a veces confiar en el doctor, las lomas verdes del parque, las personas reunidas, puestos de comida en casi casas de campaña*, "esperar un momento significativo, ya debe de conocer el principio, cambia la temperatura, cambia la nieve por lluvia, flores, etc.", el doctor dice "si, la naturaleza se rea-viva un poco, ¿te fijas en el juego de palabras?", martha continúa caminando entre unas luces parpadeantes *nada cambia nunca, el espectáculo de naves en un fondo de estrellas y aquí en el fondo luces que fallan, la necesidad de mantenimiento es evidente*, dice "el invierno no es tan malo, la nieve casi te muestra la cantidad de vida para el futuro, como si fueran enseñanzas o semillas que tu ves para la maduración de el verano-otoño", el doctor se detiene, voltea, se le queda mirando pensativo, ella sin pensarlo mucho dice "vamos doctor, estaba esperando el amanecer, junto a personas, aunque creo que cada aventura es un aprendizaje, si , eso es, a veces creo que usted es un frío invierno que me enseña que mi tiempo que vivo me espera", el doctor le mira, de repente saca su aparatito de dos barras de metalitos, lo dirige a la pared oscura a su lado, esta se abre, otro corredor aparece, el doctor pasa a su lado y sigue caminando , ahora apuntando con su aparatito, ella le sigue *bueno, quizás me escucho, que es el primer paso de la comunicación*, el doctor encuentra unas escaleras, un letrero metálico esta doblado, el doctor levanta el rostro dándose una palmada en el rostro, pero con los ojos abiertos "a marte", dice "esta biología humana, ni vi mi palma tan cerca de los ojos", comienza a subir las escaleras, martha se alza de hombros, espera unos momentos, el doctor voltea "¿vienes?".


	2. Chapter 2 comienzo de un viaje

en un pasillo bien obscuro, se levanta una losa de el piso, el doctor asoma su cabeza como perrito de las praderas y aferrándose de el piso alrededor tuerce su tronco y ve para todos lados, dice "bien, hay que explorar este pasillo que esta poco iluminado", y se queda parado allí, obviamente en un escalón, martha se asoma también, asomándose molesta, al parecer también parada, ella ve el mismo pasillo, luego fuerza su cuerpo y el del doctor para quedar frente a frente en la escalera, el doctor ladea un poco la cabeza y levanta los ojos, martha pregunta "¿va a subirse o treparse al piso de este pasillo, doctor", el doctor baja los ojos pero mantiene la cabeza así, se topan las miradas, los ojos de martha parpadean forzadamente y lentamente, dice "no le había preguntado, doctor ¿me encuentra bien físicamente?", el doctor la ve de rabillo, dice "¿fisicamente?", baja la mirada para mirar abajo, martha literalmente levanta la ceja y el parpado de el ojo derecho pero no dice nada, el doctor dice "estas parada sobre los talones de los pies, obviamente piernas fuertes, se siente cuerpo firme, ¿tu chaqueta esta entre nosotros, verdad?, eso impide la percepción de tu ...", martha levanta una mano para taparle la boca, con la otra, donde lleva la chaqueta le da un empellón sobre la cabeza, el doctor se levanta con el tronco sobre el piso moviendo los brazos buscando la losa, luego fingiendo tomar aire se comienza a bajar con la losa en las manos, debajo del nivel del piso martha le mantiene tomado el pecho al doctor por la espalda para sostenerlo, estando apalancada ella en un escalón mas arriba, el doctor comienza a descender mas, pero martha le agarra el traje firmemente con las manos antes de, *no te pierdas en la obscuridad que no te estas sosteniendo, te estoy sosteniendo yo*, los dos levantan los ojos en lo obscuro mientras sobre el piso se oyen unos rodamientos, unos ruidos; minutos después martha siente que el cuerpo de el doctor se eleva, siente sus piernas a su alrededor, ella se queja "¿doctor?", el doctor sigue trepando y después de un minuto asoma ahora la cabeza abajo, martha con las manos agarrando por detrás de su cuerpo con la mano de la chaqueta resbalándose un poco, el dice "el camino parece seguro, sube", martha con seguridad da toda la vuelta, empieza a subir mirando arriba, al ponerse sobre las rodillas en el piso del pasillo observa la sombra del doctor en la lejanía apoyando las puntas de los dedos en la pared, una de las manos sosteniendo su aparatito, se pone de pie, comienza a caminar sigilosamente. el doctor voltea como estaba con las manos en la pared y ve a martha inclinada como estaba el y pone por unos segundos una cara de sorpresa, martha se indigna y mueve las manos diciendo *¿qué?*, el doctor le señala delante y ve una puerta abierta, ella entonces mueve de nuevo las manos diciendo *sigue, sigue*, el doctor comienza entonces a caminar, ella piensa *de puntitas, diría yo*, el doctor alcanza la puerta y se mete, sacando la cabeza de la puerta dice "parece un deposito o un almacén, muchas cosas aseguradas por cintas", el doctor vuelve a meterse y martha le sigue, ella ve puras hileras o repisas de cajas, *como de mercado*, ella dice "doctor ¿porqué esta todo asegurado y pegado, no solo acomodado", el doctor continúa caminando pero ahora observa hacia arriba, de repente martha se asusta, todo queda en obscuridad, siente que el doctor pasa a su lado o un viento con sonido a ropa y pasos paso y ella se detiene y se queda estática, oye en dirección a donde venían palabras y murmullos, luego oye la voz familiar "estamos encerrados", martha ve un brillo tenue de colores amarillo-azul que avanza, ella ve que ese instrumento pasa casi sin iluminar nada y siente el paso de ropa y pasos *oh si, ese viento, molesto, ruin*, la lucecita se mueve en circulo en lo que ella cree que es un movimiento rápido, oye "¿vienes?" con la lucecita apuntando hacia ella, martha asiente con la cabeza aunque duda que el doctor la vea, da un primer paso y ella siente fuerte presión en su cuerpo hacia abajo, dice "¿sintio eso?", ve la lucecita que se mueve en varias direcciones, ella recuerda el largo de los brazos del doctor, luego ve que la lucecita se pone a ras de piso, bien abajo de sus ojos, ella dice "¿doctor?", el doctor dice apurado "martha, rápido, acuestate de espaldas", martha se inclina tentativamente dejando algo de resistirse a la presión hacia abajo pero tiene que mover las manos porque no ve el piso, siente al doctor, bueno, su cuerpo y se acuesta a su lado de espaldas, ella de repente siente un movimiento lateral, su cuerpo se mueve de lado y siente que el de el tambien ya que queda con su cuerpo enfrente de el cuerpo de el doctor, dándole la espalda, luego de unos 5 segundos se deja de sentir la presión lateral y se siente de nuevo la presión de arriba hacia el piso, mas y mas, martha empieza a temer que su cuerpo no aguantara, mueve el brazo con esfuerzo hacia el doctor, el le agarra la mano, pero martha oye que el doctor tiene un respirar agitado, martha se voltea hacia la obscuridad donde cree que esta el, de repente siente presiones laterales aparte de la de hacia abajo, ellos se deslizan, sus cuerpos se juntan, se separan, sienten que se van hacia los pies, ella calcula una hora de esto y de repente flota, se agarra de nuevo del doctor y piensa *no, abrazarlo yo, no, aún no*, en ese momento, después de segundos comienza de nuevo la presión, se golpean ambos contra las cosas apiladas, ella dice "doctor, ¿ cuánto estaremos en el espacio?".


End file.
